Jace and Clary Best Friends
by mizzladybug
Summary: ALL HUMAN Clary's parents are divorced Clary decided to go with her dad Valentine and John went with their mom Jocelyn. Clary meets Jace and over the years they become really close and are now best friends. Jace moves away. A month later Clary goes and moves in with her mom and brother in new York. y and John are twins in the 12th grade with Jace Sorry, I suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

**Please review and tell me how I did. This is my first fanfiction so please don't be too harsh. **

Clary POV

I got up at 6:30 in the morning to get ready for school that I attend with my best friend, Jace Herondale. We have been friends since I first moved to LA with my dad. My mom and twin brother live in New York because our parent got a divorce. My brother, John stayed with my mom, Jocelyn. John didn't want to leave his life behind, but I wanted a new adventure. The last time I saw him was two years ago, we were only 16. I miss them everyday.

While I am in the shower I hear my phone buzz. _It is probably Jace texting me how he is going to be late._ So I take 10 extra minutes in the shower to wash my curly, scarlet red hair. When I get out of the shower I check my phone to read the text.

**Clary I'm going to be early b/c I need to talk to u.**

_Oh shit, I need to hurry up._ I quickly tame my curly hair before I go into my bedroom to get dressed. I step out of the bathroom and see Jace on my bed with a smirk on his face because I am only in a towel. He is thinking of the times when we were best friends with benefits but stopped because it was ruining our friendship.

I walk to my closet and get dressed knowing he is watching me but I don't care because I like to be a tease and he has seen me naked before. I put on a purple v neck t shirt with a pair of black skinny jeans. For shoes I put on a black and purple Vans.

"I'm sorry I am running late. What did you need to talk to me about." I say sounding concerned.

"Well, I am moving because my dad got a new job and I want as much time as I can get with you." He says with the saddest voice I have heard come out his mouth.

After I put on my shirt I run and jump in his arms. I wrap my legs around his waist hug him tighter. "When are you moving?"

"In two days."

"How long have you known?" I say with a bit of anger.

"A week. I am really sorry for not telling you but I didn't want to make you sad." I can see the worry of me being mad at him in his eyes even though he tries to hide it. "I can understand how missing all this sexiness can be difficult on you but you don't need to be sad we will see each other again one day." _And there goes the cocky Jace I know and love._

"Yeah right Jace Herondale. We should skip school for the next two days. Just me and you here, hanging out all night and day.

"I think I will enjoy that Clare." said Jace

"What did I say would happen the next time you called me Clare." I said while grabbing his balls.

"You would pull my balls off with your bare hand and shove them in my mouth..." He said in a voice that said 'I don't believe you'. "You loved it too much when I use to make you scream my name to actually do it though."

That made me blush so I squeezed his balls to make him not notice how red my cheeks were getting.

"Okay! Okay! I believe you, just please let go." He yelled until I let go of him which made me laugh.

Jace POV

I hate it when she threatens any part of my manhood. I know not to call her Clare but I didn't think she would do anything to me because we were having a 'best friend moment'.

Clary is not the person that wants to miss school because she doesn't like to disappoint her dad,Valentine. Also we are both the whores of the school. I am the man whore of course and she is just the whore. We have that reputation and we are kind of proud of it because people still respect us. We do not sleep with anyone who comes our way and we get to know the person before we do. Since Valentine is gone for the week on a business trip I will be spending the rest of the days I have here in LA at Clary's house with her.

**Two Days Later**

It was fun hanging out with Clary. We watched movies, played games, made a mess, and what I liked most was the thing that Clary and I like to call a 'friendly fuck'. I know she enjoyed it as much as I did. I am really going to miss her scarlet red hair, emerald green eyes, and her threatening my manhood.

Now my parents and I are at the airport and Clary is here to send me off. The first time I see Clary cry is when we are being separated and may never see each other again.

"I'm really going to miss you little red." This is my newest nick name for her since she is so short and her hair is red but looks can be deceiving because she can still kick your ass.

"I am going to miss you more Jace, don't you ever forget me." She says after she stops sobbing.

"How can I forget you, my best friend in the whole world?" Just when I said that I feel my first tear roll down my cheeks since I was ten. Clary must have noticed because she wiped it off my cheek. That is when she puts her small arms around my neck and wraps her legs around my waist. She is hugging me tighter than when I told her I was moving. And I am hugging her back just as tight.

"Jace...can't breath."

"Oh, I am so sorry Clary." I say as she wipes away my tears.

"Bye Johnathan Herondale." She says my full name so she knows it really is goodbye.

"Bye Clarissa Morgenstern." I say and turn around and leave. That's when I hear my name screamed and I turn around and see Clary. She runs to me and kisses me. It is the most passionate kiss we have ever shared. She lets go just in time for me to run and board my plane.

**A Month Later**

Clary POV

It has been a whole month since I have last seen him. I miss him so much and I have changed a lot. I got more curves and gotten taller. I changed my hair to blood red with a golden streak in it to remember him by. Even though I got prettier, I stop being the whore of the school but I am still popular.

It doesn't feel right living here without Jace so I decided to move in with my mom and brother. I move tomorrow and I can't wait to see mom and John again. John and I have been talking on the phone and on Skype since I left but it is not the same as being there with him.

**Srry for the grammar mistakes. Plz review because it will be really helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2

Third Person POV

Jace arrived in New York over a month ago and has made the football team at school. He met the captain, John who convinced him to tryout. Now he has a bunch of friends and is now the man whore of his new school.

Clary came to New York and was greeted by John and Jocelyn in the airport. They took her home and helped her unpack and set up in her old room. Her room was exactly how she left it two years ago. She painted and decorated it the way she wanted to then went to bed.

Every weekend Clary goes running to stay fit. She put on a tank top and short shorts and grabbed her iPod. She did two laps in her neighborhood and went inside to get some water. She bent over to look at the bottom of the fridge when she heard someone clear their throat. When she looked up she saw John but also twelve other guys drooling over her. Then in the back she caught sight of golden hair. She has only met one person with that type of hair. Jace.

"Jace!"she says as a he steps to the front of the group. He then realized who called his name. Clary.

"Clary!" He says and then she runs and jumps so he can catch her and she kisses him. That is when John pulls Clary off of him because he knows about Jace's reputation with girls at the school.

John takes Clary to the next room to talk to her. "Why don't you go put on some clothes that is less revealing to Jace." He says with a over protective brother voice.

"Why do I have to its not like he hasn't seen me naked before. In LA he had a key to the house and when I got out the shower he would be waiting for me in my room and I would get dressed in front of him. Also before we were best friends and we were fuck buddies."

"So you slept with this guy? Well did you know he is a man whore now" said John. At this point he was getting mad at how his sister and team member acted in LA.

"Yes I slept with him. Actually we lost our virginity to each other. Jace was a man whore then, we were both the whores of the school in LA." she said because she was getting irritated that she has to keep defending Jace.

"You were a school whore!?" He said so loud that his team members could hear him in the kitchen. So Jace came in the living room to defend Clary because he didn't think she deserved to be yelled at. He saw Clary run to her room so he knew she was already upset. Jace ran after her because he was the only one that could calm her down at this point.

"Clary are you okay? How much did you tell him and what did John say to you?" Jace asked in the calmest voice so she wouldn't get angrier.

"I'm fine. I told him everything because he kept saying how I needed to stay away from you. He kept insulting you so I kept defending you and that's when he started yelling." Clary said while crying. Jace walked over to her bed to hold her and comfort her. He did not know her brother would have such a big effect on her.

"How about we go to a party you get drunk, I stay sober and take care of you. Just like old times in LA. Then I can spend a night here with you without your brother knowing and hold you." he said sounding sweet. But Jace being himself says "I mean, who wouldn't want to be held by me all night. It is very hard to resist my hotness."

"Jace you have gotten cockier if that was possible. The girls here must have boosted your ego." she says sarcastically.

"They didn't have to. After that night I gave you before I left to come here, I knew you wouldn't be able to resist me." He notices the blush she has on her face which confirms that night was great for her, just as it was for him.

"This is why you are my best friend. You know how to make me feel better and laugh. Thanks for being her for me Jace. I missed you so much. It was not the same in LA without you."

**Leaving for the Party**

Clary walks down the steps with a tight fitted black dress that shows her curves and goes to mid thigh. Jace looks at and his mouth drops open because she only dresses on special occasions before he left her. Clary looks at him and smirks. "Like what you see Herondale." she says and John glares at the other two in the room. He did not want his sister to one of 'those' girls in high school.

"And what if I said I did." he puts on the same smirk she had on his face.

She walks over to him and whispers something in his ear that makes him blush. While John is sitting back and watching he is thinking _the infamous Jace Herondale does not blush._ John clears his throat to let them know that he is ready to leave.

At the party John goes over the football that has a bunch of girls with them. Jace takes Clary to the bar and give her a beer. Someone is speaking through a microphone and the voice travels all through the room saying "Who wants to play shots." Clary and John step on the stage at the same time.

John looks at Clary and says "I am not going against my sister."

"Are you scared you might lose to your twin." She says trying to look innocent but not succeeding because her dress in very revealing. But she smirks knowing she has never lost in this game. "How about we make a deal" he nods. "If I win, which I will, you have to let spend a night with me whenever I want him to and can't tell Mom. If you win, which you won't, he can never spend a night unless you say it is OK."

"OK, I like that deal. Shall we start the game so I can beat you." says John smirking at his sister. They sit down at a table that has ten shots on each side. Clary sits on one side and John on the other. Jace comes stand beside Clary and Kaelie stands beside John. A whistle is blown to signal to start. Clary takes a shot in both hands and John does the same. John winces at the burn in his throat while she ignores it. It lets her get a shot ahead of him. By the time he is on her last shot he is still on his seventh one. When she fishes she takes the two he hasn't drunk and drinks them.

Clary tells Jace to go get her a banana and screams "WHO WANTS TO TAKE BODY SHOTS!" Jace can heard her grabs some tequila, salt, and a lie from Isabelle and Alec's (they are brother and sister that hosted the party) kitchen.

Clary eats the banana and tells Jace to lay down on the island in the kitchen. Everyone surrounds them, including John. Looking at his sister in shock because she just straddled him. She licks his chest and puts salt on it. She sticks a lime in his mouth so she can have after. She licks the salt off of Jace, takes the shot and goes for the lime. When she is about to sit up he pulls her back down and kisses her. Once again John is there to pull Clary off of Jace.

John takes Clary to the car and Jace follows after putting his shirt on. "What the hell John, why do you always ruin my fucking fun!?" Clary says so loud that people from the party can here them.

They get home and tells John that Jace is staying the night with her. "Fine but try to keep it down."

Jace smirked and Clary told him not to say anything in reply. She led the way to her room and Jace locked the door after he came in. She asked him to unzip her dress. She let it drop to the floor and was in a laced black bra and matching panties. When she turned around she gasped when he lifted her up and kissed her. Clary wrapped her legs around his waist and he led her to the bed.

John was in his room until he decided to sleep down stairs on the couch. He slept there because at first he could turn his music on low and drift off to sleep and ignore the moaning. Then was awoken two hours later to her screaming Jace's name.

After three ours of pleasure they were both tired and curled up together like they've done so many times before. "Clary you are the best best friend that I could ever have."

"Thanks Jace, I don't know what I would be if it weren't for you." says Clary and they hug tighter.

Jace and Clary get up in the morning to get ready for school. When she gets up to walk out the room Jace notices her limp. "Damn Clary, did I hit it that hard?" She glares at him to wipe that smirk off his face but fails because she is remembering last night.

"I just have to take a hot shower and it will get rid of the limp before we get to the school." she says as she walks down stairs to see her brother asleep o the couch. She wakes hi up and get Jace and her some coffee. After everyone finishes their coffee they get ready for school.

Clary and Jace hop in her cherry red mustang while john hops in his black ford truck. They arrive to school at the same time. "John is Mom, she wasn't at home this morning." says Clary.

"You know she is a big time lawyer that travels. Right now she is in Washington." John said and Clary notices he misses their mother.

**I am stopping here because I want the first day of school to be a new chapter. Please comment tell me what I need to improve o because this is my first fanfic. Please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is an update. I really hope you like it. **

** – thanks for the review. I am definitely going to keep writing the story.**

As Jace and John (they are labeled as the two hottest guys in school) walk Clary in the school with her in between them, they notice everyone is staring at Clary. The girls are glaring for being so close to the guys and the boys are drooling over Clary.

Clary walks in the office to get her schedule and goes to ask John and Jace to see if she has any classes with them.

**1****st****: Math- Jace, John, Clary**

**2****nd****: History- John, Clary**

**Break**

**3****rd****: P.E- Jace, Clary**

**4****th****: English- Jace, Clary**

**Lunch**

**5****th****: Art- Clary**

**6****th****: Jace, John, Clary**

They all were walking to first when Aline jumped on Jace and Kaelie jumped on Sebastian. Aline and Kaelie were the school sluts in everyone eyes. When a guy didn't fit Aline's standards, they fit Kaelie's. To Jace and John, Aline and Kaelie were just girls there for when they got bored but they were a bit clingy. Both of the girls sent Clary a glare.

In the girls mind they thought she wanted there guys but what they didn't know John was Clary's twin. John and Clary were not identical, they were fraternal. John had pale blond hair but they had the same green eyes. By the looks, most people could not tell they were brother and sister.

Clary cleared her throat when the only had four minutes left to get to class. Kaelie was the first to walk off and Aline was right behind. When she walked past Clary she tried to shove her but Clary shoved back and it sent Aline falling on her ass. "The next time you try to shove someone make sure they are not expecting it and you don't end up on your ass." said Clary sounding a little annoyed.

"Jace aren't you going to help me up." Aline says sounding very mad at what Clary said to her.

"I don't think so, Aline. You shouldn't have tried to shove her. She might be small but is strong." said Jace. Now she knew that she did not like Clary at all. He was taking Clary's side over hers and he walked away from her.

Jace, Clary, and John went to go take their seats in math before the teacher got in. Jace and Clary sat at a desk that only two people could be seated at. John sat at a table beside them with a guy named Alec. Alec had black hair and blue eyes. He wore a lot of dark colors for colors.

In front of Jace and Clary were Isabelle and Simon. Isabelle and Alec were brother also twins. They looked exactly alike except Isabelle had brown eyes.

"Simon is that you." said Clary when she saw the side of his face.

Simon turned around at the sound of his name. "Clary!" says Simon as he gets up and hugs her, slightly picking her up. Isabelle instantly got jealous.

"Simon, who is your friend?" she says and Simon notices the jealousy in her voice so he lets Clary go.

"Oh sorry guys. Izzy this is the best friend I said I fell in love with before I met you, Clarissa. Clary this is Isabelle, my girlfriend." Simon says feeling embarrassed.

The girls shake hands and are very nice to each other. "Hi Clary, you can call me Izzy. I think we are going to really good friends because you are the only girl besides e that can keep their eyes off of Jace and John for more than 10 seconds."

"Hi Izzy, you can call me Clary. I wouldn't think of John that way considering he is my twin brother and Jace has been my best friend for two and a half years." says Clary

**Lunch**

When it was time for lunch everyone found out they had lunch period together. Including Aline and Kaelie. As the two girls walked past the table their eyes went on Clary and scowled at her. Clary just smirked while laying her head on Jace's shoulder and putting her legs on John's lap while staring at the girls.

Aline came up and smacked Clary, leaving a red mark. Everyone in the cafeteria stared in shock, including everyone at Clary's table. Clary grabbed he legs and dragged her to the middle of the cafeteria so everyone could see what she was going to do next. She took Aline's hand to make her slap herself just like she slapped Clary. Then Clary punched the slut write in the nose. She heard the crack which and it was satisfying to her ears.

She got a napkin from the table and threw it at Aline. "Now clean yourself up slut! Did you not get enough this morning? Leave Jace alone because he doesn't even like you. He just uses you when he needs a quick fuck. The same goes to you to Kaelie." Clary went back to her table as if nothing never happened. All the girls were still glaring at her for being so close to both guys and the cafeteria was silent.

John and Jace couldn't take it anymore. They went to the nearest empty table and stood on it. "Look, all you girls can stop glaring at Clary because she is my best friend." says Jace irritated. "And she is my sister. So obviously she doesn't want us like that. So girls stop staring at her because she had the guts to do what all you couldn't." John said.

**At Home**

Before Clary left the school with John she told Jace she is going to need someone to train with so to come back to their house after he had changed. When he got there he was wearing basketball shorts and a wife-beater. He went to the basement where the training room was located. He saw Clary stretching while waiting for him.

Jace just sat back and admired her beauty. He always thought she was beautiful but she was his best friend so he didn't look at her that way anymore because she only thought of him as friends. He cleared his throat and she jumped up ready to attack the person the voice cam from. She saw Jace and relaxed a little. He sat his gym bag, that held his clothes down and began to stretch. "So how was your first day at a new school?" Jace said t make small talk and then it flashed in his head that she had got slapped. "Never mind, don't answer that. I already know the answer."

"It's fine, the day actually was good until I had to beat a bitches ass for slapping me!" Clary said sounding annoyed.

As soon he was done stretching she ran and tried to punch him. He dodged it and pushed her t the ground. She fell on her stomach and quickly rolled over so the she was on her side, facing Jace. While Clary was down she pulled his leg and tripped him. He fell next to her on his stomach. She grabbed his arm and straddled him while pulling his arm.

John was coming in the house when heard screaming coming from the basement. He ran as quickly as he could thinking someone was hurt. When he arrived at the door he stopped because he was amazed that his sister could like that.

She and Jace were throwing punches at each other. Clary dodged the punches that Jace were giving her but she threw a few good punches to Jace's chest and stomach. She didn't hit his face because it would show at school. Clary hit him and made him fall backwards. While he was distracted she jumped on a beam. Jace started to look around for her when he was suddenly tackled to the ground.

"Do you give up, Jace Herondale." Clary said with a smirk on her face.

"I never quit, you should know that." He said trying to get up but failing. She grabbed his arm and pulled it behind his back like she did before. He screamed in pain and started tapping the mat. "I GIVE UP. Damn Clary can you ever let me when sometime? I would really appreciate it."

"Nope because then I would be screaming like a girl,just like you just did." Clary said. Jace protested that he did not scream like a girl. They were both still unaware of John studying them from across the room. Clary started putting on a thy sheath to put a knife in. Then she went to get a simple hand gun.

She was talking to Jace when she noticed someone in the door way watching them. She didn't realize it was her brother. So, she mouthed 'someone in the doorway' to him. Jace locked his fingers together so he could lift her up and throw her. Clary ran to Jace, she was lifted in the air and thrown at John. But the time she landed on him and they were falling she had a knife to his throat.

"Clary calm the fuck down! It is me, John!" says John as Clary removes the knife.

"Oh my gosh, John I am so sorry! I thought you were an intruder because you were suppose to be out." She hugged him to let him know she was truly sorry.

"It's fine just make sue next time it is an actual intruder that you two attack." says John looking at Clary then Jace, and back at Clary. "That was impressive what you two did though. Clary when did you lear how to fight guys like that?"

Clary was looking at John shocked that instead of being mad at her he was impressed."Um... when I moved. I didn't know what the dangers were like in LA, so I figured I should take a defense class. Now I use it blow off steam and Jace sometimes helps me fight."

Jace looked at the time, it was 9:27 pm. He told the twins he had to go home and get some sleep because they had school in the morning. The twins talked about how they really were when they were apart from each other. They both seemed happy but they missed their mom. They went to bed because they both had had a long day.

**Please review. Tell me things I need to work on or give me compliments. Just review plz. But, remember if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. (Or helpful)**


	4. AN

Sorry this is not an update, though it will be updated by tomorrow. I am running out of events that should happen in the story. PM me events you think should happen or you will like to see happen.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own mortal instruments**

**I know I said I was going to update a lot sooner but didn't have time. Sorry. I hope you guys enjoy the update and thanks for the reviews. I am glad you like the story.**

Clary got up at 6:30 and did her normal routine when getting ready for school. She took a shower and brushed her teeth. Walking to her room in a towel all she could think about is how Aline was all over Jace and then had the nerve to slap her.

_How dare that bitch think she could get away with slapping me after she hugged the guy I have been there for and screwed for years. _Clary didn't know what she was feeling because she never felt jealousy to any girl that Jace had sex with. The most she felt for him was friends with benefits. _The best way to get over this feeling is to have sex with another guy but I don't want to because they get clingy._

Clary got dress in a black v neck shirt that had a white skull on it. She added black short shorts to go with it. On the shorts it had skeleton hands with the middle fingers up. Each hand were located on the back of the shorts. **(A/N The link on my profile)** She wore purple and blue Adidas to go with the blue hoody she would be wearing.

She looked at the time it was 7:17. She straightened her hair instead having it curly. Clary had thought it looked better with the type of outfit she wore. It was now 7:40.

As Clary was walking down the stairs and in the kitchen she saw her mom and brother talking. She ran hugged her mom. "When did you get back home.?" Clary asked with a smile on her face.

"This morning at one o'clock this morning." Jocelyn said while making pancakes for her kids. She gave each of the a plate and they dug in after thanking her. John asked how long she was going to be home and Jocelyn said a week.

**Arriving At School**

Jace were waiting for John and Clary by the front doors of the school. As they greeted each other they walked down the hallway together. They stopped at their lockers to get their things for fist period when Aline and Kaelie came up to her. This time everyone from the hallway gathered around expecting another fight.

"Hi slut!" Clary said sounding casual and like she didn't just offend her.

"Hi Bitch" Aline spat back with venom.

Clary stared back at Aline and casually said "tsk...tsk...tsk. You can't use your nickname on other people. Plus I already knew I was the baddest bitch **(A/N 'baddest bitch' is used as compliment.)** in this school."

Aline not thinking of a come back fast enough just said "fuck you!"

"I know you want to but, sorry honey I don't swing that way." says Clary with a smirk on her face. Aline just stormed off because she knew she couldn't beat her. It made Aline so mad that she couldn't do anything about it.

Jace was so proud of Clary for being able to defend herself that he kept smiling. John was doing the same thing because he didn't think she would be able to defend herself with words.

**Aline POV**

I am so tired of Clary. First, she takes my boyfriend away from me. Then, she embarrass me in front of half the school. It is time she pays. _Does she not want me with Jace because she is in love with him._ "Kaelie do you think she is in love with Jace?"

"It is a possibility. We can't just let her take him from you though. What are we going to do about it?" says Kaelie

"I have a few ideas."

**Clary POV**

The boys had football practice so I decided to walk home to remember more of the town. It was only a 45 minute walk and I had on sneakers so my feet wouldn't hurt.

When I was half way home I started to feel like someone was following me so I sped up. I decided I should try to lose them so I turn down an alley way. The alley was a dead-end and two guys that I didn't recognize were blocking the way I came in "You know you really should have left Jace alone when you were told." said the guy with black hair and black eyes.

Then he slapped me so hard I fell to the ground holding my cheek. The other guy with blond short hair and blue eyes decided to kick me in the ribs and I heard a cracking noise. I knew he had broke them. While one was punching me other was kicking. When they were done they did something I didn't think would ever happen to me. The boy with the black hair climbed on top of me and when he was done he let the other one have a go. I felt so broken all I could do was lay there and cry.

The two boys left me just like that so I pulled up my clothes the best way I could with three broken ribs, a broken arm, and leg. I didn't realize that I had dropped my bag so I got it and took my phone out. I dialed Jace's number sobbing.

**Jace POV**

"Hey Clary, practice isn't over with yet. Can I call you back?" I was getting worried it was taking a long time for her to reply.

"Jace! Please don't hang up!" she sounded like she was crying and Clary doesn't cry often unless it is serious.

"Clary whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

"Help me. Help me Please." she said sobbing.

"Where are you? John and I will come and pick you up." I said about to panic. I will find and kill anyone who hurt her.

"I'm in the alley closest to Java Jones. Hurry, please." when she hung up she sounded so broken.

Looking around I saw John on the opposite of the field talking to the team. I ran all the way to him. John saw me and asked what was wrong. "We need to go get Clary, now!" I replied because I did not want everyone to know about the Clary situation.

"What's wrong with her? Shouldn't she be home by now" John said as we got into the car. He was about to start panicking because I had told him how she sounded on the phone.

When we arrived to where Clary said she was at there was a lot of blood. The further John and I went down the alley the more showed up. That's when we saw her. Most of her clothes were tore and it was blood and bruises all over her skin. Her right leg and left arm were at an angle they should not be in.

While John was taking in the scene I ran to her. When I got to her, her eyes were closed. "Clary wake up." When she didn't I checked her pulse. She was still alive so I called the ambulance. When they arrived she woke and told me not to leave and passed out again.

I rode in the ambulance with her while John drove to the hospital. Seeing her so broken like that in the alley made tears role down my cheeks. I never wanted to see her like this ever again. I never wanted to live without her. I wanted to protect her. I want to hold her everyday. I wanted her to be mine. I wanted her to love me just like I love her. _I love her. I love Clarissa Adele Morgenstern._

**John POV**

I have never seen Jace cry and when he did it was for my sister. I knew then that he loved her and when the ambulance showed up and Clary woke up, the first person she thought about was Jace. She was in love with him too but she didn't know it yet.

As I'm driving to the hospital I call mom. It didn't go too well because she started yelling and said that I should have not let her walk home alone. I hung up so I would not start blaming myself, Clary wouldn't want that.

When I pull up to the hospital I ran inside. I saw Jace in the waiting room. The tears were still coming down his face. "Have you heard anything.?" I asked him as calmly so we wouldn't get upset.

"I haven't heard anything. Why did I let her walk home instead of making her stay for practice. This is all my fault." he said starting to sob. I didn't know what to do I have never seen him act like this before. But I guess when you love someone it really hurts to see them in pain.

"It is not your fault only the guys that did this to her. If we ever see them we will get revenge, trust me." I say trying to reassure and comfort him.

"John, I love her. I might not even get to tell her."

"You will get to tell her because she is going to get through this. But, she is going to need you to stay strong because I know she loves you too. The way you two look at each other told me that." It was hard for me not to cry for my sister like he was but I knew I had to stay strong. Not only for Clary but for everyone else also.

**Clary waking up will be in the next chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and advice. It was really helpful. Thank you again.**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the mortal instruments. I really hope you like this update. Thank all of my readers for the great reviews.**

**Third Person POV**

Clary has been in a coma for eight days so far. Jace has only left her side to shower and use the bathroom. John brings him food but Jace won't eat all of it because he hasn't been hungry since Clary's been in the hospital.

**Clary POV**

Everything hurts but not as bad as it hurt when it first happened. When I try to open my eyes I can't. I have been trying for a long time but today feels like I am so close to doing so but it won't happen.

When I stop trying I hear a familiar voice say my name. I would know that voice from anywhere. Jace. "Clary, I know you probably can't hear me but everyone, including me wants you to wake up. Forget that, I don't _want_ you to wake up, I _need_ you to wake up because I need to tell you something. I don't know how much longer I can see you like this and not go crazy. I miss you Red." He sounded so heart broken. He wasn't the good looking, arrogant, huge ego guy that I first met.

Jace was my best friend and I have to wake up so he can see that I am okay. Hearing my best friend likes this makes me want to make sure that he is okay everyday and that no one ever breaks his heart. I know that I would never break his heart on purpose. I want to be with him because I love him. _Do I really love him. Why did it take so long for me to realize. I really do love him because hearing so hurt like this make me want to not live without him for the rest of my life._

I hear him standing up to leave so I try to open my eyes again. After a couple of tries they come open. The room is so bright compared to only seeing darkness for so long. Turning my head I see a golden boy about to walk out. "Jace." I seem to croak out with my mouth being so dry. The next thing I know is he is hugging me. When he pulls away he gets the cup of water that is on the table beside the bed and gives it to me. Jace looks like he hasn't gotten sleep in days. "Have you slept any since I have been here? Have you even eaten?" I ask because I don't want him to get sick and be in the hospital like I am.

"No because I don't want to leave just in case you woke up." He sounds really tired when he spoke.

"Tonight, I want you to go home to sleep and stuff your face with food so you don't look so sickly." He just nods and gives a small smile. "While I was in my coma, I heard what you said. What did you to tell me?"

Jace goes a little pale before answering. "Clary I-I um... I l-love you." What he says shocks e because I never thought he would return the feelings I had for him. "And if you don't feel the same way, please don't make things weird between us." He adds this very quickly not knowing that I love him.

"You don't have to worry about things being weird between us because I love you too." I say to him and a smile spreads across his face. I realize it wasn't a smirk but, a genuine smile. He comes and kisses me. When we break apart he tells me he should go get the doctor.

The doctor comes in and tells me after they do some test it will determine how long I have until I can go home. When he leaves everyone else was called to come and see me. My mom comes in crying and John calms her down. When the doctor comes back in everyone gets quiet. "Everything looks fine except the broken ribs, arm, and leg. You will need a wheelchair until your arm and ribs heal. After it heals you can use crutches. The leg will take a little longer to heal. **(A/N I don't really know which heals first because I have never broken any bones.)** You will be able to go home in two days."

_**Clary Arriving Home**_

**Third POV**

Clary came home and when her friends left John and Jocelyn talked to her about school. When they got done talking everyone agreed that Jocelyn would take time off of work to be with Clary at home until she healed. Since Clary didn't want to go to school in a wheelchair they are going to hire Mr. Hodge to home school her.

**I know it is very short and it has been a while since I have updated but I have been working on my second fanfiction ****Betraying Valentine.**** Please read it and review. **

**I did not edit this chapter. If there is any grammar mistakes I am sorry.**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Mortal Instruments. Everything belongs to Cassandra Clare.**

**I am sorry that I have not updated in so long. I had a really bad case of writers block so, I hope you enjoy this update. It will not be long but I will try to update in the next week. I realized that I did not post Betraying Valentine, and it is because it got deleted.**

* * *

><p>Jace went home that night but not without Clary being very persuasive and persistent. Even then he wouldn't leave so Clary had to call her mom to tell him to was being very helpful to Clary. Well, they didn't really have choice because she was in a wheelchair and had to get upstairs to get to her bedroom. When she asked her brother to do things for her like get her something to drink and eat, etc., he was very reluctant but Clary put him in his place when she would tell on him.<p>

He would then get yelled at by Jocelyn and would still have to cater to Clary. John found it was easier to just do whatever Clary wanted and not get their mother involved. No one told Jocelyn that Clary was raped. They didn't want to put her through anymore pain then what she was already in. It would make her feel worse so they didn't think there was a really big need to tell her especially since the criminals were probably long gone. It sucked that Clary had to live with the memory of what happened and John knowing his sister was violated and couldn't do anything about it. Jace was a bit different because he kept blaming hisself for what happened but he didn't tell people because that would only make people say that it was not his fault in any possible way.

Clary and Jace decided to keep their relationship a secret because all the rules would be different. Jocelyn wouldn't leave them in a room together or let him stay so late. They were not ready to give up the freedom they had. John just thought they were just friends that were extra friendly like always. He knew they loved one another but he didn't know of their confessions to one another.

-0-

Now Clary and Jace were in her room laying down watching TV while her mother was out running errands and John was at lunch with Camille, a girl from school. There show had just ended so they cut the TV off.

Jace kissed Clary's forehead and then her cheek and finally her lips. It started as a sweet and passionate kiss but it turned hot and needy really fast. Jace started reaching for the hem of her shirt but she grabbed his hands before he could pull it up. "Jace I can't do this. It's just too soon, I'm sorry."

He noticed her eyes forming tears and he could not stand to see her cry. "Shhh. It's okay. I understand." he said to soothe her. He understood what happened to her was a serious matter that could make the rest of her life miserable if she didn't get past it. "Clary, do you know who did this to you, or if someone planned it, can you remember if they said anything about them having a reason for doing what they did to you?

"I think Aline had those guys to come for me. I don't know why but they said something like 'when I'm told to stay away from Jace I should do so.'" Clary said not sure of herself.

"Okay. I'm going to talk to her and see if she sounds suspicious." She looked at him terrified.

"NO! No, no, no, no, no, no. You can't do that. Please promise me you won't talk to her." She sat up and looked at his face. He could tell that she was scared so he promised her. Clary only thought talking to Aline or Kaelie and accusing them would only make the situation worse. Aline was very popular and she would make a rumor that would make Clary seem afraid of her. Clary was not afraid at all. What she really was wanted to get revenge and she knew she could do it all alone. She could have Aline begging for her life when she was done with her by the time she was done but she was always told to know all the facts before attacking. Clary had always used her training for good like stop people from getting attacked. She didn't think she had the ability to torture someone without feeling guilty even if they did do something bad. She never tortured people just made stopped them from doing bad things to good people.

**After Her Arm Is Healed**

Jace and Clary's relationship is still a secret and she is now on crutches because her armed has healed. Clary told her father and he was not too happy that she kept it from him but he told her he would find out who did it and if it was planned, who planned it. She knew that if they were found they would be taken to jail immediately.

Now Clary and Jace were on a date while everyone else thought they were just hanging out. Jocelyn knew something was different between the two. First, they looked at one another differently than they use to and they wanted to be alone more. To her they looked as if they were in love with one another but had not confessed to each other yet. What she didn't know was at that same time she was thinking this, Clary and Jace were having a make out session.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and don't forget to review!<strong>


End file.
